


Binge

by evangelinerose



Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelinerose/pseuds/evangelinerose
Summary: Prompts: one person is scolding the other + “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”Warnings: language, very light sexual themes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427173
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Binge

You heard the front door click open and cursed quietly, hurriedly fumbling for the remote and pressing the power button just as Draco walked into the living room. You tried not to look very guilty, but you must have not succeeded, because he immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Hi!” you said brightly.

Probably much too brightly.

“Hello,” he replied, very slowly, his eyes darting now between you and the television set.

“How was work?” you asked cheerfully.

“Fine.” He arched an amused eyebrow at you. “I assume you had a nice day off?”

“Just what I needed,” you agreed, giving him a radiant smile.

He walked over and sat on the couch beside you, eyes scanning your face intently. And then he gave you a look that would have been sheer displeasure, had it not been for the very obvious twitch of his mouth. “You watched the next episode without me, didn’t you?”

“No,” you said guiltily.

He chuckled. “Liar.”

“I watched the next six,” you confessed, cringing in anticipation of his reaction.

“ _What_?” he yelped, throwing his hands in the air. “Y/N, I specifically remember that we agreed to watch it together!”

“I tried,” you whined. “But it was so fucking _tempting_ \- ”

“If you spoil anything for me, I will make you so sorry,” he growled.

“I’ll re-watch it with you, of course,” you offered, giving him what you hoped was a winning smile. “Does that absolve me of my sins?”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not the same experience,” he complained.

“ _Aww_ ,” you cooed, grinning. “You wanted to specifically share it with me as something new. That’s adorable.”

“Don’t patronize me. I am very angry with you,” he chastised, but his eyes still glittered with mirth.

“Oh?” you teased, leaning forward toward him a little. “So if I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

He suddenly grabbed your waist and pulled you closer, causing you to let out a loud and surprised shriek of laughter. “I would kiss you back, obviously,” he murmured into your ear, making you shiver as his voice tickled your neck. “Until you completely forget the plot of the six episodes you just watched.”

“Try it,” you dared, smiling.


End file.
